Jeffs pet
by collierider12
Summary: This is a jeff the killer/ pokemon crossover, hope you enjoy


Note: I'm posting this because i don't want my page to be completley devoid of post this month, so i made this just because of the spark of a short story.  
So, i was outside in the cold winter day, when suddenly an idea popped into my head, what if Jeff had a pet?  
When thinking of normal pets, cats, dogs, parrots, none of them seemed to fit, then i thought of pokemon, i thought of all the creepiest pokemon, then one in particular stuck out, espurr.  
Whether you call it a stroke of genius, or an idiotic idea is you're choice, but here is what i think would happen if such an event took place.  
_

Multiple units of policemen filled the house, but they were too late. The boy upstairs had been slashed in his sleep, the father, cut and gutted on the recliner, the mother, hung from the ceiling with multiple slash marks on her arms and legs. And on the wall, scribbled in blood, was the ever famous saying, go to sleep.  
No doubt about it, the famous Jeff the killer had struck once more, killing the family before they could even recognize him. Reporters and news camera's ambushed the policemen with multiple questions, once again the police could report nothing on the teenage boy's findings, just that he was clever, leaving barely a trace of where he could have gone.  
Meanwhile, in the shadows stood a smiling, bloody figure. "Look at all the innocent victims i could kill right now." He thought. "The thought of my blade going into their soft flesh just sends shivers up my spine." *sigh* "alas, those policemen would create quite the problem, now wouldn't they?" Jeff pondered his moves for a moment.  
"There always is one news van lying around after the others leave, maybe i can wait and see who my next victim is." He thought, a small chuckle escaping the bloody smile of his cheeks.  
After a while, sure enough, all but one of the vans had left, one of the vans was pulled up to the curb of the neighbors house. Jeff smiled, now was the perfect time to strike, slowly moving his feet across the snow ridden ground, Jeff slowly made his way Behind the van.  
Around the corner one of the reporters was smoking a cigarette outside of the van, the man suddenly felt eyes pry down upon him. Looking over he saw a teenage boy in a hoodie covering his face, this was obviously a prank.  
"Ha, ha, very funny, you're Jeff the killer, now scram kid, i don't got time for jokes." The man replied to the boy's presence.  
The boy stood where he was, not moving a muscle, still just staring at the ground. The man just rolled his eyes. "Fuckin' kids." He muttered.  
The boy now let the blade in his hand be shown, once again catching the attention of the man.  
"Oh, a knife, I'm so scared, look kid, you're not fooling me, go home and prank you're mother or something." He replied.  
Now the boy lifted the hood, allowing his face to be seen, the man dropped the cigar box and his lighter. "You were saying?" Jeff asked. The man opened his mouth to scream, but it was cut short by a slim piece of metal digging into his throat. "And for the info, I'm not a kid." He advised, in a quite, raspy voice. The man's eyes shut and his body went limp, but Jeff wasn't done yet, there was still the man inside the van.

Jeff slid open the door, alerting the editor in the van, fortunately, he was too busy focusing on editing, rather than who was at the door. "Hey, did you get anymore info from the police, they accepted the bribe right?" The man in the chair asked.  
Nobody replied, Jeff creeped quietly, the blade in his hand shining for its next victim.  
"What are you dead? I said what did the poli-" the man was cut short by a hand covering his mouth, and a blade slicing into his neck. The man started losing his consciousness fast. "Shh, go to sleep." Jeff whispered as the soul of the man left his body.  
Out side of the van, Jeff wiped the blood off of his blade, five victims in one night, not his best record, but it topped the usual three.  
"It's him!" Someone shouted. Jeff looked over and saw a policeman waving others over, Jeff had been compromised. Taking off, Jeff ran swiftly down the street. "Hey stop!" The police man shouted, a couple of loud bangs came from behind, followed by the feeling of bullets rush past his body. Jeff ran through the city, taking any alleyways and detours available, the police were one step ahead, filling almost all the road around him, making it a tough getaway, coming to a bridge over a river, Jeff took the downhill road and hid under the bridge. Police sirens paused right above him.  
"You check further down, me and dennis will check the bridge." One of the officers ordered, followed shortly by one of the sirens pulling away.  
Jeff was in a dangerous situation, one cop would be no problem, but two cops are a problem. Jeff backed up against the bridge wall, the only way he could escape is through the sewers, but they were sealed up with large metal bars.  
"Damn it!" He thought, slamming his fist against the brick wall, suddenly a click sounded, and a door opened up in the wall.  
"Did you hear that?" One of the officers asked.  
Jeff didn't take a chance, if they found him, one of them was bound to shoot him. Hiding behind the door, he pushed a button on the other side, which sealed him in. The officers checked the area below the bridge, but nothing showed signs of Jeff.  
Jeff breathed a sigh of relief, taking a closer look at his surroundings, he was in a dark secret passage with a staircase leading down. Curiosity peaked in Jeff, what an interesting tunnel to have under a bridge. Rather than waiting and returning to the surface. Jeff decided to inspect this new area, he slowly headed down the stairs, being that he almost never came out to the day, Jeff was quite accustomed to darkness, making it pretty easy for him to see.  
At the bottom of the stairs was an iron door, when Jeff tugged on it, nothing happened, it appeared to be jammed, thinking he could have just mistook it's direction,he decided to pull, no luck, it was really jammed. Jeff would have none of this, he lifted his leg and slammed it on the door, despite it being iron, the shingle's appeared to be rusted and weak, Jeff kicked the door again, this time the door showed signs of giving out, Giving his last kick his all, Jeff slammed his foot against the door, breaking it off the shingles and allowing it to fall to the stone floor. Inside the room it was cold and dark. A chill breeze flew past Jeff as the door fell to the floor, walking over the now fallen door, Jeff saw that this was some old ritual room. An old skeleton was against one of the corners, he had been dead for quite some time, the room appeared to have been in some reserved state as everything seemed to be untouched, no cobwebs, no crack in the walls, nothing.  
Jeff noticed a table with a book, a box, and a slip of paper on it. Jeff picked up the paper, on the front it read:  
Something of importance, from the heart.  
When he flipped it over it read:  
Put item in box  
Put box in middle of the ritual circle  
Chant the phrase: Aperiesque ostium, et dirige me.  
Jeff wondered what would happen if he followed such orders, what would happen, would he be granted a wish?  
"Yes that sound like an idea." He thought. "If i wish for immortality, then nothing can kill me, meaning policemen would have nothing against me, nothing would."  
Jeff looked in the box, apparently it had not been filled yet, Jeff wondered what he could put in the box, he looked at the knife in his hands, he liked to kill, could that be from the heart?  
Jeff inserted the blade into the box, closing the lid, he took the box to the middle of a strange circle in the middle of the room, placing the box in the middle of the circle, he lifted the paper and chanted the words: Aperiesque ostium, et dirige me.  
Nothing happened. Jeff was a little disappointed, right as he went to get his dagger from the box, the ground below him opened.  
Jeff fell into darkness, the box was floating above him as he fell, it felt like minutes, then hours, he just fell down, no ground in sight, just darkness.  
The ground.  
Jeff slammed hard against the ground, ripping pain through his body. Despite the fall, he was surprised he wasn't dead, his body was sore all over, but he was intact, suddenly he felt something hard and wooden fall on his head. It was the box from before.  
Jeff grew angry. "You stupid box!" He shouted, grabbing his knife out of the box. "You didn't take me anywhere, you just brought me to the middle of a field!" Jeff kicked the box, where it landed startled something. "Hmm, some dinner would be nice." He thought, raising his blade. Sneaking over to the animal, he creeped down low, then he pounced. What he saw made him froze, he had tackled a rat, an awfully big rat. An awfully big, PURPLE rat.  
"Rattatata tat!" The strange creature struggled under Jeff's weight.  
Despite the odd creature, a dinner was still a dinner, Jeff thrust his blade down on the creature, silencing it.  
After a while, and a meal, Jeff began to wonder where he ACTUALLY was, such creature's didn't exist in his world. Could it be? That the box from before, sent him to another universe. If it did, then where was he?  
Jeff got up, covered in more blood than before. He decided to check the area, in the distance, he saw a creature standing with his back against Jeff. It was purple as well, with white tipped paws.  
Jeff moved closer, this time with the intent to just kill, as he creeped up close to it, he whispered the words. "Shh, go to sleep." and raised his blade. But what struck Jeff was, the creature didn't move, it didn't react, it just stood there, just facing away from him.  
Jeff thought maybe the creature was terrified of the presence behind him, he decided to give it a bigger scare, Jeff grabbed the creature's shoulder and flipped it to face him.  
What he saw actually scared him. The creature had purple, wide eyes, and it just stared. Stared straight into Jeff, and that was it. It was actually pretty creepy. Jeff felt uncomfortable with this creature just staring at him.  
"Hey, what's going on over there." A voice called out. Jeff looked up and saw a human boy that looked about his age.  
"Another human, perfect!" He thought.  
"Hey, are you alright?" The boy asked. "I think you're mouth is bleeding."  
Jeff wasted no time in reacting by swiftly rushing to the boy, feeling the urge to kill again, he shoved his blade into the boy's stomach. Tackling him to the ground, Jeff covered the boy's mouth as he repeatedly dove his knife into the boy's stomach. When the boy was barley even alive, Jeff stood over the boy, ready to deliver the final blow, that was when he sensed something. Looking over next to the boy, he saw the same creature from earlier standing next to him.  
"What do you want?" Jeff asked.  
The creature looked up at Jeff and pointed towards his knife. Jeff was surprised by the creature's weird reply, handing it his knife, Jeff watched as the Creature stood over the boy. The creature brought the knife above his head, and dove the knife deep into the boy's throat, deep enough it actually shoved half the handle in his neck. With that the boy went limp.  
Jeff was impressed, He had done some neck stabs before, but never that deep. The creature looked back up at Jeff and held the dagger in front of Jeff.  
Jeff took the dagger from the creature, it continued to stare up at Jeff, despite it's creepy behavior, Jeff saw potential in the odd beast.  
Jeff reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small throwing dagger, he held out the dagger to the creature. "Want to join my blood spree?" He asked.  
The creature didn't reply, rather he just took the dagger, Jeff's smile widened. He picked up the creature and held it with one hand.  
"You will make a great companion." He whispered.  
With that Jeff walked off, looking for their next victim.


End file.
